Sometimes
by af jaemin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction: Chapter End] Jeno x Jaemin / NoMin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Hari sudah larut ketika Jaemin pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan kota Seoul masih terlihat sangat ramai. Pulang dari tempat kerjanya sebagai waiters membuat tubuhnya sangat lelah, belum lagi ia melanjutkan tugas sekolah yang belum sempat ia selesaikan, ia menghela nafas berat.

Saat sampai di flat tempat tinggalnya. Langkahnya langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil air serta cemilam untuk menemaninya belajar. Setelahnya ia mengganti pakaian dan barulah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Beruntung ia memiliki otak yang cemerlang, sehingga tidak sulit untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut.

Masuk di sekolah berprestasi dengan otaknya membuat dirinya merasa bangga, namun ada juga tidaknya. Sayang, orang-orang disana menggunakan kekayaan sebagai kekuasaan. Sebut saja salah satunya Lee Jeno. Orang yang tidak pernah absen mengganggu dirinya. Menjahilinya sampai ia puas. Tapi sayangnya, anak itu tidak pernah puas.

Beruntung ia memiliki sahabat yang bisa membantunya dari kenakalan seorang Lee Jeno. Namanya Huang Renjun. Dengar kabar ayahnya memiliki pertambangan dan produk tembaga di China. Dan alasan Renjun dapat mengusir Jeno cukup simple. Pemuda yang memiliki eyesmile tersebut menyukai Renjun. Yah, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu. Tapi Renjun menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa ia menyukai orang lain. Dan orang itu bernama Chenle. Bukan sekolah disini, tapi anak itu masih duduk di bangku Menengah Pertama. Hal itu hanya Jaemin yang tahu. Mereka sahabat, ingat?

Setelah semuanya selesai, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Dirinya juga sudah menguap sedari tadi menahan kantuk. Sebelum beranjak tidur ia menyalakan jam wekernya agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah nantinya, barulah ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak walau hanya beberapa jam.

.

Selama ada Renjun di sampingnya, Jaemin merasa tenang. Tidak perlu khawatir jika Jeno dan kawan-kawan mengganggu dirinya. Tapi itu hanya jika. Sayangnya pemuda yang memiliki keturunan Korea Utara itu tidak datang hari ini, dengan alasan izin. Tapi Jaemin tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang merawat orang terkasihnya yang di landa sakit demam, diberi tahu ketika ia bangun pagi ini. Sudah terhitung sebulan lebih ia merasa hidupnya tenang sejak terakhir kali Jeno mengganggunya.

Hari ini, di jam istirahat yang ramai. Jantung berdegup dengan kencang. Mewanti-wanti agar ia tidak terlihat oleh kawanan Jeno. Nyatanya, orang-orang tersebut yang menghampirnya. Menariknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Ke gudang sekolah dekat loker siswa. Jika yang biasanya turun tangan adalah kawan-kawannya Jeno (sekedaf info; Jeno tidak pernah menjahilinya secara langsung), tapi kali ini pemuda tampan itu yang langsung berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Wajah sombong namun tampan itu menyeringai di depannya, yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada detak jantung Jaemin. Sebenarnya ia takut. Jika saja segerombolan orang di depannya ini berbuat yang macam-macam pada dirinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Na Jaemin."

Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya, ketika tangan itu mau menyentuh wajahnya. Kawanannya yang lain hanya memonton dengan seringai menghiasi wajah mereka. Membuat Jaemin semakin berdigik ketakutan.

"Ku mohon, Jeno-shi. Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan."

Jangan harap ia lepas dengan permohonan seperti itu. Malah, ia hanya membuat senyuman di wajah Jeno semakin lebar. Tubuhnya di dorong, tersungkur kebelakang hingga kawan Jeno yang berdiri di belakangnya menangkap tubuhnya. Tapi tidak sampai di situ, tubuhnya di dorong lagi oleh kawannya tersebut. Lalu ditangkap oleh kawannya yang lain, di dorong lagi, di dorong, dan di dorong layaknya mempassing bola. Terakhir ia di tangkap oleh Jeno, lalu di dorong lagi. Tapi kakinya tersandung oleh dirinya sendiri membuat tubuhnya limbung lebih dulu sebelum kawannya yang lain berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. Wajahnya menghantam sisi meja, akibatnya pelipisnya jadi tergorea karna sisi meja itu.

Sempat hening. Selanjutnya kawanan Jeno berlari keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Jeno yang masih menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Tapi tidak berselang lama tubuh itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Jaemin meringis kesakitan, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Darah keluar dari sana, tidak banyak tapi membuatnya pening luar biasa. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju ruang kesehatan dengan terhuyung, tangan yang masih menekan lukanya agar darah tidak keluar membuat orang melihatnya dengan panik.

Beruntung sekolah dengan baik memberikannya izin pulang terlebih dahulu, pening di kepalanya membuat dirinya jadi tidak enak badan. Terlebih lagi luka di kepalanya terlihat membengkak, di warnai dengan biru ke unguan terlampir disana. Ia berjalan cepat menuju halte, berharap bus sudah menunggunya di sana. Tapi sudah sejam ia menunggu dan bus juga belum datang. Dengan payah ia merogoh handphone di saku blazer sekolahnya. Mencari kontak seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

Dalam hidupnya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyayanginya dengan tulus selain Renjun selaku sahabatnya di sekolah. Sisanya adalah para Hyung-nya di tempat kerja. Seperti Hansol-Hyung yang notabennya adalah boss tempat ia bekerja, pemuda yang memiliki hati baik itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, itu sebabnya ketika ia membutuhkan pertolongan, Hansol-Hyung yang terlintas terlebih dahulu di dalam pikirannya.

Ketika sampai di halte, pemuda itu dengan histeris melihat kondisi Jaemin yang terluka. Hampir membawanya kerumah sakit namun ia menepisnya dengan halus. Dirinya sudah dirawat tadi di ruang kesehatan, dan dokter sekolahnya juga sudah memberinya izin agar tidak sekolah selama dua hari untuk kesehatannya. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Senyuman di wajah manis Jaemin memberikan sedikit ketenangan. Alhasil, ia juga menyuruh Jaemin untuk tidak bekerja sampai ia merasa baikan.

.

Besoknya. Demam tinggi menyerang tubuh kurus Jaemin. Bergerak dari kasurpun rasanya ia tidak mampu, bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuat kepalanya terasa berat serta nyeri. Membuat air mata menghiasi wajahnya itu. Ia merapalkan do'a, berharap rasa sakitnya segera hilang. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, berharap ia bisa tidur cepat dan rasa sakit segera terlewati sambil mengenang saat-saat dulu ia tinggal di panti asuhan dan di rawat dengan baik oleh Bibi Kim pengasuhnya dulu.

Perlahan mata itu mulai tertutup, rasa sakit di kepalanya perlahan mulai menghilang. Memang menyedihkan jika hidup susah seperti dirinya. Ia tidak masalah jika tuhan benar-benar mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga. Dirinya juga sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini. Mengumbar senyuman padahal dirinya manahan sakit. Sebelum mata itu benar-benar tertutup, setetes air mata berhasil lolos keluar yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gak ding! Cuman bercanda **/diamuk massa/**_

* * *

Ketika Jaemin membuka matanya. Ia terbangun di ruang yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. Bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar rumah sakit. Sudut matanya melihat pergerakan di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Taeyong-Hyung yang bekerja juga di tempat kerjanya tengah mengupas apel. Pemuda yang menurut Jaemin tampan layaknya karakter di anime itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tersenyum kepadanya yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin tampan.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Jaemin mengangguk, rasa ngilu langsung menjalar ke otaknya. Tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, dokter bilang luka di kepalamu cukup parah sampai kau tidur selama tiga hari."

Mendengar itu, Jaemin langsung membulatkan matanya. Tiga hari? Setahunya ia hanya demam kemarin hari. Ia tidak tahu akan jadi separah itu.

"Heum, untung saja Hyung kesayanganmu itu sempat menjengukmu sebelum pergi kuliah. Jadi ia langsung membawamu ketika kau tidak juga sadarkan diri. Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu sampai kau bisa tersandung dan mengenai ujung meja." Ujar Taeyong panjang lebar. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan itu. Dalam hati, ia beruntung memiliki Hansol-Hyung dalam hidupnya.

Saat tengah asik menyuapi apel pada Jaemin, pintu ruangan Jaemin di ketuk. Menampilkan Renjun yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Taeyong meninggalkan mereka berdua, dengan alasan ingin merokok di luar. Pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sebelumnya mengusak kepala Jaemin pelan. Sempat terpana dengan ketampanan Taeyong yang membuatnya termenung di dekat pintu namun segera tersadar ketika pemuda itu keluar. Renjun menghampiri Jaemin dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya. Sempat bertanya kepada Jaemin, "Siapa itu?"

Bukannya bertanya tentang kabar Jaemin yang baru sadar malah bertanya yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Kau sudah baikan? Aku sempat khawatir ketika mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku tahu ini pasti ulah Jeno dengan kawan-kawannya 'kan?" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nujuk bekas luka yang ada di pelipis Jaemin yang tadinya bengkak sekarang sudah mengempis dan sudah di tutup dengan plaster.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku benar-benar tersandung kakiku sendiri. Dan juga, sekarang aku sudah merasa baikan."

Jika sudah mengenal Jaemin. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Jaemin jika sudah menunjukkan aegyo-nya yang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan itu. Renjun mengalah, ia memperlihatkan senyuman kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Chenle-mu itu?"

"Dia sudah baikan. Demamnya dengan demam-mu sangat berbeda." Ucapan tersebut mengundang tawa di ruang inap Jaemin.

Malamnya Jaemin di perbolehkan pulang. Tapi masih tetap harus beristirahat ketika sampai di rumah. Tapi bukan Jaemin jika tidak menuruti perintah Hyung-nya. Pemuda manis itu mendesak Hansol juga Taeyong untuk sekolah keesokan harinya dengan alasan sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran dan mau tak mau kedua orang yang lebih tua itu menuruti perintah sang adik dengan syarat mereka akan mengantar Jaemin ke sekolah juga menjemputnya ketika sekolah usai, dan harus mengabari mereka jika terjadi sesuatu.

Jaemin tersenyum. Memeluk kedua orang di depannya ini dengan erat sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan flat-nya.

.

Keesokan harinya. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, hanya teman-teman kelas yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Iapun membalas dengan senyuman yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan di sekolah, kecuali jika hanya berdua-an saja dengan Renjun.

Saat jam istirahat, Jaemin masih menetap di kelasnya. Dirinya di paksa Renjun untuk tidak banyak bergerak, dan pemuda itu juga menawarkan diri untuk membelinya makan siang. Jaemin hanya pasrah, pemuda itu sekarang terlihat sangat keras kepala di banding dirinya. Ia menopang kepalanya di atas meja, sesekali matanya melirik ke pintu ketika ada seseorang yang lewat. Dan ketika matanya melirik ke pintu lagi, Jeno sudah berada disana, seperti tengah mengintip. Terkejut, begitu juga yang berada di dekat pintu. Tapi Jeno mampu mengatasi air mukanya, dan melangkah masuk sebelum menutup pintunya. Kebetulan sekali saat itu hanya ada Jaemin seorang yang berada di dalam kelas.

Jaemin tidak berani menatap ketika Jeno berjalan menuju arahnya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, saat pemuda itu sudah sampai di depannya. Tidak ada percakapan. Hening, hanya suara kicauan orang yang berada di koridor menghapus kesunyian.

"Maaf."

Jaemin menegakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Jeno cukup jantan mengakui ke salahannya. Pemuda itu mesih memandangnya, membuat Jaemin salah tingkah. Ia tersenyum kikuk, membalas ucapan Jeno.

"Eh...tidak apa, Jeno-shi. Lagi pula ini bukan kesalahanmu." Jaemin meyakinkan Jeno dengan senyuman tulusnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian berlalu begitu saja, membuat Jaemin bernafas lega kembali. Tepat ketika Jeno pergi. Renjun datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Jaemin serta wajah kebingungan.

"Apa yang Jeno lakukan disini?"

.

Sorenya ketika sekolah usai. Jaemin menunggu di halte bus dekat sekolah. Sebelumnya Renjum menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi ia menolak dengan alasan ia akan di jemput oleh Hyung-nya. Nyatanya ia lebih memilih menunggu bus, karna tidak mau merepotkan Hyung-nya yang sekarang mungkin sibuk bekerja di restoran (Hansol-Hyung belum memperbolehkan dirinya untuk bekerja). Lama ia menunggu bus yang tak juga menampakkan wujud besinya. Sampai sebuah deruman honda besar mengalihkan atensinya dari handphone yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Oh, jangan lupakan Jeno yang duduk di atas honda tersebut.

"Naiklah." Jaemin sempat menoleh ke kiri juga kanan untuk melihat keadaan. Hanya ada dirinya di sana.

"Ah, tidak per—

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Mau tak mau, Jaemin menurut perkataan Jeno. Ia menerima helm yang di berikan Jeno, memakainya kemudian segera menaiki honda besar tersebut. Ini pengalaman pertamanya untuk menaiki honda besar itu selain bus kota. Sedikit takut, tapi Jeno memperingati untuk berpergangan. Ia bingung berpegangan pada apa, tidak ada penahan disini. Dan saat Jeno mulai menjalankan motornya, tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika tangannya tidak menahan pinggang Jeno. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk perbuatan Jeno.

Setelah menunjukkan arah menuju flatnya dan ketika sampai ia turun sambil mengembalikan helm tersebut pada Jeno. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan basa-basi lainnya,

"Mau mampir Jeno-shi?" Jaemin berharap Jeno akan menolaknya dan langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan salam. Nyatanya itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan pemikirannya. Ia jadi menyesal telah menawarkan hal bodoh tersebut.

Walau terlihat kecil, sebenarnya flat ini sangat besar baginya. Ruang santai (tidak terpakai) yang langsung tersambung dengan dapur, kamar mandi, serta kamar tidurnya yang cukup luas, dan juga balkon untuk memandang langit malam kota Seoul. Jaemin membiarkan Jeno masuk terlebih dahulu, berharap pemuda itu segera pergi ketika melihat flat kecilnya itu sudah rapi. Ia jadi menyesal ketika pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin langsung membersihkan flatnya.

"Sepertinya sangat nyaman." Benarkah? Ia yakin, pasti kamar pemuda itu lebih besar dari flat miliknya dan tentu saja lebih nyaman. Jaemin hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau mau minum Jeno-shi?" Demi Tuhan, ia berharap setelah ini Jeno akan pulang.

Dengan anggukan mantap, "Dan aku juga lapar."

Terkutuklah dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, dengan mulut komat-kamit yang tidak diketahui Jeno, berharap lemari pendinginnya kosong, tidak ada apa-apa. Dan ya, lagi-lagi pemikirannya salah. Lemari pendinginnya sudah penuh oleh sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, telur, daging dan masih banyak lagi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menangisi perbuatan Hyung-nya yang terlalu baik. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Hyung tercintanya?

Lagi pula ia juga lapar, jadi ia memutuskan memasak sesuatu yang mudah serta juga kelihatan mewah, spaghetti. Rasanya sangat aneh, ketika Jeno berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada sambil memandangnya memasak.

"Kau bisa memasak, Jaemin-ah?" Memecah kesunyian. Dan lagi, ia merasa aneh saat Jeno menyebut namanya. Biasanya pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Jaemin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk,

"Yah, begitulah." Pemuda di sampingnya itu tersenyum, menampilkan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit. Dapat ia lihat senyuman Jeno yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpana, tak terkecuali dirinya. Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran itu terlintas di otaknya, seharusnya tidak begini. Jeno selanjut menampilkan ekspresi bingung melihat Jaemin yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, ia hanya mengidikkan bahunya.

Selesai makan, hari menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Jeno berpamitan untuk pulang. Jaemin dengan hati berbahagia mengantarkan Jeno hingga pemuda itu hilang dengan kendaraannya. Tapi, penderitaannya tidak sampai di situ saja. Dan masih tetap berlanjut.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Explore udah di hapus, di gantikan dengan fanfic abal-abal satu ini. Cerita ini juga udah selesai sebenarnya, tapi aku mau lihat respon kalian dengan fanfic ini.

Dan yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic Fcking-Friend. Maaf, belum dapat ide buat ngelanjutin fanfic satu itu. Stucknya di bagian percakapan Nomin pas ketemu di rumah ;-;

Selanjutnya, rated M..

Review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Paginya, ketika dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapatkan pesan dari Hansol-Hyung; "Maaf Jaemin-ah, hari ini Hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu pergi sekolah, tidak apakan jika kau naik bus? Jika terjadi sesuatu beritahu Hyung. Hyung mencintaimu."

Jaemin tersenyum, kemudian ia mengetik membalas pesan tersebut: "Tidak apa, Hyung. Lagi pula aku sudah merasa sehat kembali. Dan nanti sepulang sekolah aku langsung bekerja."

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah dan mengabaikan pesan terakhir dari Hyung-nya itu. Saat semuanya sudah selesai dan rapi, ia berjalan keluar flat, turun dengan lift, dan jadi patung di depan flatnya. Jeno, dengan segala ketampanannya sudah berada di depan bangunan flatnya. Dengan gaya bertumpu pada motor besarnya pemuda itu jadi di lihatin banyak orang. Tak terkecuali gadis-gadis yang kebetulan lewat di depan flatnya. Mampu membuat mereka tersipu malu ditatap balik oleh Jeno. Ia jadi sedikit risih, dan dengan segala keberanian yang ia punya. Ia menyerukan pemikirannya.

"Jeno-shi, jika kau merasa bersalah karna kejadian yang menimpaku waktu itu, kau tak perlu jadi seperti ini. Aku sudah memaafkan segala perbuatan yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Aku mohon kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini. Jadi kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

Terakhir, ia menghela nafas lega. Tapi Jeno hanya tersenyum membuat Jaemin menyatukan alisnya.

"Yasudah, karna kita berteman makanya aku menjemputmu." Jaemin membolakan matanya,

"Tap—

"Naiklah!" Jeno melemparkan helm yang dikenanya kemarin, dan mau tak mau ia menuruti ajakan yang sebenarnya perintah dari Jeno. Ia menggeram untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Tidak sampai di situ, sampai di sekolah Renjun terus memberinya pertanyaan yang sebenarnya berulang-ulang. Membuatnya ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang di lakukannya?"

Bukan hanya Renjun, semua tatapan di kelas tertuju padanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Renjun bisa secerewet ini padanya. Dan Jaemin hanya menjawab seadanya, membuat teman-temannya yang lain mendesah kecewe ketika ia bilang,

"Entahlah." Kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan flatnya.

Tidak ketika mau pergi saja, jam istirahatpun Jeno sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Semua orang menatap tertuju kearahnya. Jeno sudah menarik lengannya, membawanya pergi ke tempat dimana semua orang tidak dapat menemukan mereka. Atap gedung. Dan lagi, pemikirannya ingin menyerukan sesuatu.

"Jeno-shi, jika kau menggunakanku sebagai pengalihan agar Renjun mau berpaling darimu, aku rasa itu percuma. Karna Renjun sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih." Ini baru. Baru diberi tahu Renjun tadi ketika ia sampai di kelas setelah selesai dengan pertanyaannya.

Tapi wajah di depan sana hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya. Sempat terdengar dengusan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Lalu menatap Jaemin dengan tajam.

"Dengar Na Jaemin. Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang kau pikirkan di kepalamu itu. Hal yang kulakukan ini untuk berteman denganmu dan tidak ada bermaksud jahat di dalamnya, semua ini murni karna aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Dan ya! Jeno membuktikannya selama seminggu penuh ini. Selalu menjemputnya ketika ia ingin pergi sekolah, dan mengantarnya ke tempat kerja ketika pulang sekolah. Lalu menjemputnya lagi ketika jam kerjanya usai. Dan demi apa mereka menjadi dekat. Bahkan Jeno mampu mengalihkan atensinya ketika dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Renjun. Awalnya sih sedikit risih, dan sekarang semakin risih ketika mereka menjadi teman dekat. Beberapa minggu berteman dan Jeno mau tinggal bersamanya.

Tinggal bersamanya?

Tinggal,

Bersama—

—Nya!

Jaemin hampir saja menjatuhkan bola matanya ketika pertama kali mendengar penuturan tersebut. Meninggalkan (sebenarnya tidak meninggalkannya secara permanen) seluruh kehidupan mewahnya dan hidup sederhana bersama dirinya? Pasti dia bercandakan? Nyatanya tidak, pemuda itu serius dengan ucapannya. Sekarang seluruh sekolah mempertanyakan hubungannya bersama Jeno.

Jaemin menghelas nafas dengan keseriusan Jeno untuk tinggal bersamanya. Benar-benar niat untuk tinggal bersamanya. Berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa koper besar yang jumlahnya ada tiga. Oh satu hal lagi! Karna mereka sudah berteman, adegan skinship sudah sering terjadi. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Jeno suka dengan skinship. Pemuda dengan eyesmile itu tidak segan-segan memeluknya jika sedang tertawa bahagia. Dan itu semua di lakukan di depan publik. Jadi tidak masalah jika mereka nanti akan seranjang, lagi pula itu hal yang biasa karna sebelum pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya, pemuda itu sudah pernah beberapa kali menginap di flatnya.

Jaemin tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Jeno, ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Pemuda itu sendiri yang mau tinggal bersamanya, mengubah gaya hidupnya. Bayangkan saja anak orang kaya, yang dimana ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan di bidang otomotif terkenal seantereo negara, tiba-tiba saja hidup bersama dengan Jaemin. Yang notabennya berada jauh di bawah selera hidup Jeno. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pemuda itu meninggalkan rumahnya dengan alasan: "rumahku sangat sepi, tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara disana." Jadi, jangan salahkan Jaemin.

Ia tidak memiliki lemari untuk menyimpan pakaiannya, tapi ia memiliki ruangan di kamarnya yang ia gunakan untuk meletakkan serta berganti pakaian disana. Gini-gini, Hansol-Hyung memberikan yang terbaik untuknya (selain memiliki restorannya sendiri. Ayahnya adalah pemilik flat ini dan memiliki satu gedung apartement lainnya). Keluarga Hansol-Hyung benar-benar memanjakannya, beruntungnya Jaemin memiliki mereka semua. Dan ia hanya mampu memberikan yang terbaik di sekolah sebagai bayarannya.

Tiga hari. Hidup sederhana memang tidak biasa bagi Jeno, yang biasanya ia akan selalu bermain serta hangout bersama kawannya kini sudah tidak ia lakukan. Sekarang, kegiatannya setelah pulang sekolah adalah duduk manis di flat kecil Jaemin sambil menonton tv (yang baru di tambahkan Jeno ketika tinggal disini) dengan pemandangan Jaemin yang tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Karna sekarang ia tidak tinggal sendirian lagi, ia lebih sering memasak untuk di rumah. Ujian sebentar lagi, dan Jaemin di berikan cuti untuk fokus pada pelajarannya terlebih dahulu. Yah, bisa di lihat mereka seperti keluarga bahagia. Sayang mereka tidak ada status. Sekedar info: sebenarnya Jeno memiliki perasaan pada Jaemin semenjak kejadian di gudang itu, hanya saja ia belum berani mengungkapkannya pada Jaemin. Takut, perasaannya pada Jaemin akan sama seperti Renjun. Bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jeno menghampiri Jaemin yang tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping itu, membuat yang di peluk terpekik kaget. Ia hanya tersenyum, menumpu kepalanya di bahu Jaemin.

"Aku lapar, Jaemin-ah~"

Adunya dengan nada manja, Jaemin mendengus geli mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Jeno. Terlihat seperti anak-anak. Lebih manja. Ia merasa tidak risih dengan hal seperti ini, padahal dirinya tengah memasak. Jaemin mendorong kepala Jeno yang tersampir di bahunya ketika masakan yang ia buat sudah selesai. Miyeokguk. Soup rumput laut. Kesukaan Jeno.

Selesai makan. Jeno melanjutkan kegiatan sebelumnya, menoton tv. Di temani Jaemin yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakan es krim. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Jaemin, lengannya juga melingkar di pinggang ramping itu.

"Jeno-ya?" Jeno membalas dengan deheman. Jaemin yang masih memakan es krimnya, segera ia tuntaskan.

"Kenapa kau dulu suka menggangguku?"

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak suka membicarakan topik seperti ini. Padahal waktu itu pemuda di depannya ini sudah bilang memaafkan kesalahannya dulu, tapi kenapa sekarang di ungkit lagi? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anak itu sudah bertanya.

"Aku hanya cemburu, karna kau bisa berdekatan dengan Renjun—

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang seperti kau lakukan padaku?" Heol, untuk pertama kalinya ia berani memotong ucapan seseorang.

Jeno hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang langsung terasa gatal. "Eungh...itu..."

Jaemin memutar bola matanya, dirinya yakin sekali bahwa Jeno tidak akan dapat menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak untuk meletakkan gelas yang ia gunakan untuk makan es krim tadi ke dapur. Jeno mengekor dari belakang tanpa Jaemin sadari. Ketika pemuda manis itu tengah mencuci gelasnya barulah Jeno dengan lancarnya memeluk Jaemin dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget.

"Maaf."

"..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sebagai pelarian. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa lebih nyaman saat bersamamu." Jeno membalik tubuh kurus yang mematung. Dengan mata yang saling menatap, Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Jaemin yang terbuai dengan permainan Jeno, menutup matanya, mengikuti adegan di film-film yang pernah ia tonton dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Jeno melepas ciuman itu dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajah tampannya, jangan lupakan eyesmile-nya yang juga tertampil di sana. "Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya mendadak imut di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya malu mendengar pernyataan Jeno. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Lalu Jeno menarik tubuh itu.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kamar."

"Mau ngapain?" Jaemin menautkan alisnya.

"Membuatmu jadi milik aku seutuhnya." Tautan alisnya semakin bersatu. Jeno langsung menutup pintu ketika sudah ada di dalam kamar. Kali ini ia menyapu bibir Jaemin dengan beringas. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan senyuman yang terlampir di bbibir mereka berdua. Tangan Jeno meraba tubuh Jaemin, melepas baju yang di kenakan pemuda manis itu. Tangannya menahan tubuh Jeno untuk menghentikan aksinya. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, Jaemin sudah menutupi tubuhnya yang kurus itu. Jeno tersenyum, hal yang di lakukan selanjutnya membuat mata Jaemin melebar. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

"Yak!" Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya semakin memerah ketika Jeno bertelanjang di depannya. Tapi dasar Jeno-nya saja yang jahil, ia mendekati tubuh Jaemin. Menahan erat pinggangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya. Ia melesakkan ciuman di leher Jaemin yang terekspos.

"Eunghh...jeno-ya." Jaemin mengepit kepala Jeno yang membuatnya terasa geli dengan perbuatan Jeno. Tangan Jeno pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan ligat ia melepas celana yang di kenakan Jaemin tanpa di sadarinya. Jeno mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan ciumannya pada leher Jaemin yang sekarang ada bekas ke merah-merahan di sana.

Jeno mendorong tubuh Jaemin ke ranjang. Menimpa tubuh itu juga melayangkan ciumannya secara bertubi-tubi. Tangannya mengangkat kedua kaki Jaemin, tetapi langsung di tahan oleh Jaemin.

"Kau tahu kita masih illegal untuk melakukan ini 'kan?"

Jeno hanya tersenyum, "Selama bersamamu, aku tidak keberatan untuk melanggarnya."

Jeno melumuri jari-jari miliknya dengan saliva, mengarahkan tangannya itu untuk mengelus anus Jaemin yang berkerut merah muda. Satu jari ia masukkan. Jaemin menahan desahnya ketika jari telunjuk Jeno memasuki lubang sempit. Perlahan telunjuk Jeno bergerak keluar masuk memenuhi lubang Jaemin, agar lubang itu terbiasa nantinya sebelum di ganti dengan miliknya. Tubuhnya menegang, melengkung membentuk busur ketika satu jari lagi memasuki lubangnya. Dengan senyuman matanya, ia mengocok lubang Jaemin, melebarkannya lalu melepas tautan itu.

Sempat bernafas lega ketika jari-jari Jeno keluar dari lubangnya. Kakinya diangkat oleh Jeno dan di sandarkan di bahu pemuda itu. Dengan lihai, tangan tegap itu memegang pinggang ramping Jaemin. Sebelah tangannya membimbing penisnya masuk ke lubang Jaemin, memasukkannya perlahan hingga nafas Jaemin tersengal-sengal dibuatnya.

Setetes liquid berhasil lolos dari mata Jaemin, menahan rasa sakit ketika penis itu benar-benar sudah masuk pada lubangnya. Jeno menghentikan aksinya, dirinya memberikan kesempatan pada Jaemin untuk bernafas terlebih dahulu.

Matanya memandang wajah Jaemin yang terlihat seperti orang kesusahan bernafas. Usil, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, menumbuk prostatnya dengan sekali hentakan.

Jaemin mendesah keras ketika Jeno menggerakkan pinggulnya, rasa sakit sebelnya sudah berganti menjadi lebih nyaman. Ia mengisyaratkan Jeno untuk melakakukannya lagi, menumbuk prostatnya dengan dengan kuat serta berulang kali. Dengan senang hati, pemuda Lee itu menyeringai menyanggupi.

Semakin cepat Jeno menumbuk lubangnya, semakin keras Jaemin mengeluarkan desahannya. Tubuhnya mengelinjang kenikmatan. Di tambah lagi dengan sensasi aneh pada penisnya yang seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Jenh...akuh.."

Argh! Cairan itu keluar sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jeno menyunggingkan senyumannya, dirinya semakin mempercepat memompa lubang Jaemin saat dirasa ia hampir mencapai puncaknya juga.

Desahan Jaemin membuatnya gencar untuk menumbuk lubang itu lebih kencang lagi. Bokong Jaemin memanas akibat tamparan yang di hasilkan dari peraduan kulit mereka.

Cairan Jeno keluar di dalam lubang milik Jaemin, menyembur rongga itu hingga penuh.

Jaemin membalas senyuman Jeno di saat keduanya terengah-engah. Jeno melepas penisnya dari lubang Jaemin, lalu membaringkan diri di samping pemuda manis itu. Membalut tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Lagi, dengan nafas tersengal Jeno memberikan senyumannya pada Jaemin, melingkari lengannya di pinggang Jaemin. Keduanya tersenyum, Jeno mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Jadi?" Jaemin menampikkan wajah bingungnya. "Kau belum membalas ucapanku." Lanjut Jeno.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan, apa perlu membalasnya?" Seringaian tercetak di wajah manisnya. Jeno menimpa tubuh itu lagi, memenuhi wajah Jaemin dengan kecupan-kecupan maut darinya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Jeno."

.

"Jeno kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat dekat denganmu."

Kepalanya menoleh pada Renjun yang sedang membereskan buku di perpustakaan. "Apa lagi... Kalian terlihat mesra sekali jika udah berduaan. Kalian pacaran ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jeno." Sebaliknya, wajah Jaemin bersemu merah ditanya seperti itu.

Renjun dengan seringaian manis di wajahnya mendekati Jaemin yang terlihat malu-malu. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ish!"

"Nana-ya!" Keduanya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Di pintu sudah ada Jeno yang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang terpancar di wajah tampannya. Menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah sibuk membantu petugas perpustakaan membereskan buku-buku dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, pemuda bermarga Lee itu langsung memeluk tubuh Jaemin yang langsung di tatap horror oleh Renjun, mengabaikan degupan jantung Jaemin yang berdetak cepat. Wajahnya memerah ketika jarak wajahnya dengan Jeno semakin dekat, pemuda itu menumpu kepalanya pada bahu Jaemin, membuat anak manis itu gelagapan dengan tingkahnya.

"Yah, jadi obat nyamuk lagi deh."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, alurnya jadi gak jelas kayak gini. Karna masih ingat dengan jalan ceritanya langsung aja aku tulis cepat-cepat tapi malah jadi hancur kayak gini /di tulis ampe pagi/ jadi maklumin aja yee...

Review? Please?


End file.
